


Inquiring Mind

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [4]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This is the fifth Ganymede Tale.  A solo piece with Nathan.... and the Book.  Yep, Erotic Art Through Time and Space is baaack!  With the fun painting, which has influenced a couple of other Tales.When I first posted this, I remarked that I was surprised that it was so short and that my muses must be plotting something,  Two honking long dream fics later......                  /mutters smartass muses/





	Inquiring Mind

Nathan and Charles were heading home from work at the same time for a change- early for Charles, late for Nathan.

"Why are you working late tonight?" Charles asked as they shared a ride home.

"Nothing really to go home to right now. Toki is still away and I'm coming to dislike an empty place."

Charles got a wicked little smile. "Why don't you come down tonight? I'm sure Skwisgaar won't mind. And spend the night?"

There wasn't even a smirk on Nathan's face. "No....I.... No, that would seem like cheating on Toki without him. Even though he would probably like it if I did. He suggested it before he left, actually, if I got lonely."

"Boy, you are lost, aren't you?"

Nathan wore half a smile. "Yeah, but it feels good.... most of the time.

"And look who's talking! What about you and Skwisgaar?"

"Yes, well...." Charles had an odd look on his face. Then he changed the subject.

"I may have a solution for your solitude. Toki told Skwisgaar you wanted to borrow that book I brought back from my last trip."

Charles opened his briefcase. "I've been meaning to get this to you anyway. I thought you might want copy, so I brought two back- one for us and one for you."

The lawyer handed a copy of Erotic Art Through Time and Space to him.

"My own copy?"

"Yours and Toki's." Charles replied. "Share nicely now. Besides, I didn't want to get my copy back with stuck together pages."

"Oh, hardy har har."

Nathan flipped open the book randomly and just happened to open to the page that had freaked Skwisgaar so much. He glanced at it and then looked harder at it. "Ah, no. Just no! All they all this bad?"

Charles laughed. "No! Most are....well.... very good. But that one is the same one that bother Skwisgaar."

"That's the infamous one!? Okay, I understand it now.

"Thanks for the book, Charles."

They arrived at the hotel and went to their separate penthouses.

Nathan fixed himself a quick dinner. He felt so lonely eating by himself, he called Toki afterward, expecting to get just his voice mail because he had been spending so much time at the hospital.

But he actually got Toki. He was taking a meal break with his friend. Toki said that his friend's wife was holding on and the baby was alright so far. But it was being a bit nerve wracking. If she made it a few more days, they would be able to take the baby safely and he would come home when they knew both were out of danger.

Nathan had suspicion that Toki was really the baby's father, but he didn't ask. Otherwise, why be so worried about his friends' baby? Toki had said that his friends had been trying to have children for awhile with no luck. Then they had tried in vitro and that took awhile before the wife got pregnant. And Toki looked enough like his friend to be brothers.

But Toki would talk about it when he wanted to do so. Nathan thought he was just being cautious and maybe a bit superstitious until the baby was born and healthy.

The older man told him to stay as long as he needed to but he missed him and wished he was home.

Nathan sighed as he hung up the phone. He restlessly channel surfed until he switched the television off and decided to take a long at 'that book'.

The tall man fixed himself a drink and sat in an arm chair with the book. He flipped through the book slowly.

He turned the pages, occasionally going 'Done that.....done that... that, too'. Every so often he'd see something that looked interesting and he'd try to twist himself into the different positions on the chair. Sometimes successfully, sometimes 'er, maybe Toki could do that part'.

All the while, Nathan was getting a slowly growing erection. Until he got to a painting that was displayed over two pages that gave him a full force hard-on.

The painting was a fantasy piece called "The Spoils of Battle" and showed a man, warrior type, and a captive woman.

The man had long, black hair, green eyes, and was well built. He wore only a gold warrior's torque (collar) with cat like figures at the ends with green stone eyes and arm braces (more than cuffs but not quite armor), also gold.

The woman wore only an iron slave's collar and iron cuffs that bound her hands to the headboard or wall behind her head. She had long, brown hair, and a........

Nathan had to shake his head. For a moment there he thought she had a Fu Manchu mustache! Well, the face did look a little... He could almost see....

Nathan groaned! He couldn't take it anymore! He pushed the book to one side, but kept it open to the page. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his throbbing erection out and squeezed it.

His breathing got ragged as he stroked his cock slowly. His focus got fuzzy until he just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. His strokes got faster and rougher as he got more and more into the fantasy.

Nathan was a returning warrior. He strode into his bed chamber to find only Toki, his willing slave. He grabbed his slave and pulled him close only to rip off the boy's loin cloth. He then bound him with leather laces threaded through small rings on the brunette's gold wrist bands, tossed him on the bed, and then bound his wrists to rings on the headboard.

His slave watched him through blue eyes turned sliver with lust as he stripped his armor off and walked around the bed to get on behind him.

Nathan arched his back against the chair and moaned. The fantasy was so hot! He could see Toki like that, wanted to see Toki like that.

He (the warrior) ran his hands over his slave's thighs, ass, sides, abs. His slave begging him to take him, to take his pleasure, to give him pleasure.

He shifted the brunette to lay on his right side as he knelt behind him. The warrior lifted the bound man's left left up to rest on his right shoulder and held it there by his right hand on the slave's thigh.

He entered him from behind and after several rough and wild thrusts, which pulled incredible, hot sounds and cries from the slave, the warrior reached with his left hand to stroke and pleasure his slave.

Nathan was writhing in the chair, head back, eyes closed to the fantasy. He rolled to his edge and over with a loud, wordless cry, coming hard. He came slowly back, panting, completely spent.

He'd came all over his hands and his trousers definitely had to go to the cleaners. Nathan sighed. Damn, that was a powerful fantasy. He wondered if he could get jewelry like that anywhere . Might have to custom order it.

Nathan wiped his hands on his trousers and zipped up enough to get to the bedroom without tripping. He changed out of his clothes and took a quick shower. He pulled on lounge pants (part pajama bottom, part sweatpants) and went back for his unfinished drink and the book. He brought them into bed with him. He finished his drink as he continued on through the book. The art not only depicted pairs, but threesomes ('No wonder, Charles, you tried to get me over.') and foursomes ('Ummm, Toki, we may have to talk.') as well as orgies.

And not only human erotic art. There was alien, alien/human, human/alien, human/beast?, and a few others Nathan was not too sure about. And opposite sex, same sex, and tri sex?

He continued turning pages until another painting caught his attention. This one was of two men, well, two males anyway. One was human, a slim brunette and the other..... Nathan wasn't sure if it was meant to be a beast or a were animal of some sort. Or maybe a demon.

The werebeast- wolf? cat?- was mostly transformed, but some human traits still showed. Shape of the jaw, hands more than paws, and some skin did not yet have the black fur that covered most of the body.

The brunette, despite still being mostly human, was the alpha of the pair. Their positions implied he was deep inside the other, dominating him.

The brunette wasn't completely human- he had long, sharp fangs and his hands were more claws than hands. And patches of brown fur were scattered about his mostly human body.

This was set under a full moon in a forest.

This wasn't normally Nathan's thing. Well, not this violent or savage. But his cock twitched a little at the thought of it. But it was too soon to get a full erection form it.

Nathan closed the book and set it aside. That was quite enough for one night. But he had a feeling that his dreams were to be full of were-Tokis, werewolves, and the full moon.

Nathan switched off the lights and settled down. He'd finish the book in the morning. Maybe he could get some more ideas for when Toki got home.

The brunette wasn't going to walk right for at least a week.


End file.
